Emotions
by midnightanonymous
Summary: Set in a different place, Kyo is the hardened warrior fighting a war. Yuya is the runaway bride of a wealthy lord. What happens when Yuya is captured by Kyo, and will she ever get back home?
1. Teaser

Title: Emotions

Chapter: Teaser

Rating: R overall, PG for this chapter

Pairings: Predominant Kyo/Yuya, but flashes of others are possible

Warnings: Language, violence, intense-ish situations, adult situations

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!

Author's Notes: Now don't go thinking that just because I pulled "Distance" for a revision means I've stopped writing all together! I've had this story in the works for a while, so I thought now would be a good time to start posting it. It is an AU, so expect some minor OOC, although I am going to try and stick to the original IC characteristics as much as possible. I'm also going to work on posting regularly, rather than sporadically, so you can expect the next chapter to be out in around two weeks. As always, your feedback is adored and worshipped, and I thank you in advance for reading!

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, lighting the sky in fiery shades of red, orange, and yellow. Mosquitoes and other night insects descended upon the gory battlefield, irritating those few people willing to collect the wounded and separate the dead. The smell of blood and death hung in the air, and it was all anybody could do just to keep their meager rations firmly in their stomachs.

Kyo, commonly known as 'Demon Eyes' and 'Thousand-man Slayer,' took a few moments to relax in his tent. Wearing only his undergarments, he took damp washcloths over his skin to clean himself of the blood and grime he'd collected over the day. He kept focused on the task he was doing, not allowing his mind to stray.

The battle had been victorious, if anyone could call it that. Men had slaughtered men, and whether you were the enemy or the ally, you still ended up dead. Many wives had become widows, and many children had become fatherless. It had been a pointless battle in a childish war.

Kyo couldn't help it as his mind drifted back through the day, remembering the feeling as he continuously thrust his sword into still-living flesh. Men screamed, crying out to a deaf God as they drowned in their own fluids. Kyo could still see all of their faces...

"Ahem."

Caught off-guard, Kyo didn't realize he had drawn and swung his sword at the intruder until the man squeaked, his overweight, balding body quivering in fear. "Never sneak up on me." Kyo said in lieu of an apology.

"F-F-Forgive the in-intrusion, m-my lord. It wa-was j-just that, w-well, we, um-um f-found some-something tha-that night in-interest y-you."

"What." Kyo's response was terse as he moved his blade back to its sheath at his side. He shrugged into a clean tunic and pants while he waited for the man to continue.

The man sighed audibly before clearing his throat. "A w-woman, sir. We found her hiding in some of the forested area."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, shoving his red hair behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. "And what am I to do with her, exactly?"

"Well I..." The man was shaking again. "I thought you would like to relieve some tension. A woman, especially when struggling, can appease some of the more-"

"Very well." Kyo moved quickly out of his tent, practically shoving aside the large man he still didn't know a name for.

He walked down to the edge of the camp, his eyes scanning the blood-soaked battlefield for any form of life. He couldn't see any, nor did he expect to. None of his blows were meant to keep his opponent alive, and he assumed the other warriors were the same way.

A chill seemed to settle in the air as Kyo walked back to his tent. He'd been gone for over an hour, and his body was finally telling him to take a rest. But the thought of a struggling woman...

Kyo grimaced. The image that thought had brought on might appeal to some, he thought, but not him. No, there was no substitute for a willing woman.

His features could have been set in stone for how hard he clamped down on his emotions. He walked through the flap of his tent, half expecting the woman to be unconcious on his bedroll and stripped of everything but the hair on her head.

What he found, however, was a bit different than what he expected...

* * *

TBC...

I know, it was short! But then again, this _was_ just a teaser. The next chapter will be significantly longer, and again, you can expect it in about two weeks. I look forward to all of your comments (and criticism as long as it's constructive)! Thanks for reading!

Midnight Anonymous


	2. Chapter One

Title: Emotions  
Chapter: One  
Rating: R overall  
Pairings: Predominant Kyo/Yuya, however others are sure to appear  
Warnings: Language, violence, intense-ish situations, adult situations  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!  
Author's Notes: I'm hoping to get the chapters a little longer, but it's going to take me some time-I'm not used to writing much longer than 1,000 words per chapter, but I'm going to try. I have it planned for a new chapter every 10-14 days, so I will make sure everything develops accordingly. As always, your feedback is adored, and thanks ahead for reading!

Yuya wanted to scream. Not only at the man so boldly staring at her, but at herself for getting caught by his lackeys. She tried to give him a withering glare, but how effective could it be when you were bound hand and foot, gagged, and watery-eyed?

He moved away from the tent flap, securing it in place before moving about in what was, apparently, a normal routine. She studied him, noting the thick mane of fiery red hair and the eyes that matched. A thought niggled in the back of her mind, recognizing the description but not able to place a name. It was probably one of those warriors Kyoshiro, her fiancé, mentioned.

"Ahem." The man coughed. Was he smir...He was _smirking_! "Would you like me to take the gag out of your mouth?"

Now Yuya's glare hit the withering mark.

He knelt in front of her, pulling a knife from a hidden sheath. Yuya was startled, her emerald eyes dilating in fear as she tried to struggle away. Her simple red kimono slipped from her shoulder and she gasped through the cloth in her mouth as his rough fingers gently touched the exposed skin. "Stay still."

The blade hovered in the corner of her vision and she couldn't stop the whimper from escaping her throat as the blade descended closer to her...

The cloth in her mouth loosened, her clenched eyes fluttering open. She tried to spit out the offending piece of material, longed to get the taste of wool off her tongue. But the gag had other plans as it stayed firmly in her mouth.

"Here, drink this." The man said, removing the gag and replacing it with the rim of a cup. "It's just water." She nodded, and he tilted the cup, careful not to over-tip as it would cause her to choke.

Yuya made a noise in the back of her throat, signaling that she was done, and he took the cup away, setting it on a low crate near his bedroll. "What's your name?" His voice was deep, gravelly. The sound of it alone sent shivers up her arms and she tried unsuccessfully to gather some semblance of calm.

"What's yours?" She countered, trying to stare the man down.

He smirked again, standing from his crouched position and turning his back to her as he continued with his nightly routine. "You are my captive. Therefore I have the right to do whatever I wish to you and you can do nothing to stop it. You have no free will, as I am in charge of your very person." He glanced back at her, his eyes glowing in the lamplight. "So what is your name?"

Yuya gulped, hard. "Y-Yuya. Yuya Shiina."

"Well..." He turned back, crouching in front of her. His hand came close to her face, his fingers stroking the side of her cheek. Yuya couldn't stop the flinch, and soon his fingers ghosted away and he was once again standing. "That wasn't so hard."

His crimson eyes gleamed, and it was all Yuya could do not to break down and tremble at his feet, begging for mercy. He looked so cold, so unforgiving! There was no warmth in him, no heart that would take pity on a runaway girl captured by warriors. Yuya knew, in that moment, that she was in trouble.

* * *

Kyo watched Yuya out of the corner of his eye as he continued to get ready. He could see, plain as day, the fear floating in her eyes. He was a fearsome person, yes, but a part of him wanted to erase that fear, yearned for her to smile. He wanted to hear her laugh, know she was happy and that it was because of him.

He didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Maybe it was because he had spent all of his years on the battlefield, never allowing his heart a chance to open up to something. To a warrior, love was a liability, and Kyo didn't want to be responsible if anything should happen. It was something he couldn't afford.

But Yuya was...different. He didn't know how, or why, but she was.

He continued to settle down for the night, removing his shirt but leaving on his breeches for modesty's sake. He crawled under the covers of his bedroll, blowing out the lamp and pretending to close his eyes.

For a few moments, everything was quiet. He could hear her breathing, could tell she was trying to quell the terror rising within her. Her breath hitched a couple of times, a sob escaped her throat, but nothing else. No pleas for mercy, no 'sex for freedom' barters. Kyo almost thought he could get a good night's rest, even with the girl tied only a few feet away.

Then he heard it. It wasn't a sob, or even a breath. It was the tiny 'plop' as a tear fell to the ground. It started out as one, but it gradually increased until he could hear the quiet sobs shaking her body.

"Stop crying, woman!" He growled out, shoving his pillow over his head. "I have no plans to take you tonight."

Her tears began to subside, but he could tell she was still awake, and would not fall asleep any time soon. "S-Sir?"

"What?" His voice was muffled, but it still had an edge.

"I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh."

Kyo stirred from his bedroll, shoving aside the blankets and lighting the lamp. She was still in the same position, although she was wriggling to relieve the pressure on her bladder. He stood up, and went over to her.

Gripping her upper arms, he half-pulled her to a standing position, leaning her body against his as he tried to steady her on her tied feet. "Can you stand alone for a moment?" Yuya nodded, and Kyo bent down and quickly untied the binding around her feet.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

"Follow me."

He led her out of his tent and towards the wooded area farthest away from the battlefield. Many men had already marked the closest of the trees, the smell bad enough to gag even Kyo. So he led her farther into the woods until he found a suitable place, which happened to be a bush. "Here."

"Here?" She asked, eyeing the bush like it would grow tentacles. She kicked the lower branches, jumping back quickly in case anything jumped out at her. "But this is a-"

"Bush? I know." He pointed to the shrub, shoving her lightly in that direction. "We don't exactly have the best of facilities when we are traveling. Now go!"

Yuya gulped, grimacing at the bush as she walked behind it. She quickly did her business, looking around her for things that could help her escape. Her wrists were still bound, causing a problem, but she could work around that. All she needed to do right now was get away from _him_.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" He was getting impatient, she could tell. She looked around again, frantic for anything that could help.

"In three seconds, I'm coming over to your side."

Not finding anything that could help her just yet, she quickly finished her toilette and stood up, rustling the bush as she glared indignantly at the soldier now responsible for her well-being. "There. I'm done."

"Good." He walked around the bush and realized, as his eyes fell on her feet, that she wasn't wearing anything other than stockings, which were now ridden with holes. "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Because they fell off when your men decided to carry me to your tent." Yuya's voice held mocking amusement, and Kyo gave her a mild glare.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"Huh?" Yuya took a step back, frowning.

"I will carry you back to the tent," he said, his voice lacking any form of emotion.

"Oh."

He knelt down slightly, and Yuya opened her arms enough so that she could slip it over Kyo's head. Then, with barely any stress, he placed one arm on her waist and another under her knees and he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing.

He carried her back to the tent in silence, appearing not to notice that Yuya was clinging to him as he walked. Every one of his moves was graceful, powerful. She knew escaping from him would be difficult, if not impossible. But she had to try.

She had to get back home.

* * *

Tbc.…..

-Okay...it was a little bit longer, yes? I'm still working on getting the length up more, you know, adding more detail, more twists, and whatnot. Hopefully everything is looking good.

I felt that there were, however, some bits and pieces of this chapter that didn't quite fit. Please let me know what you think. As I mentioned in the beginning, the next chapter will probably be out in two weeks. I think I like posting on the weekends, but if I get done editing the next chapter within 10 days I should be able to post it sooner...just no guarantees ! Thanks for reading!

Thank Yous:

-Arienishi: I plan on it, don't worry

-WTH: Nah, "Distance" just needed a revision...badly. And I hope this chapter counts as "significantly longer" hehehehe!

-Ayumi Omoide-I know in this chapter Yuya seems kind of weak...don't worry, she'll grow a backbone soon enough! I'm glad you like it so far!

Triste1-What he sees and what he knows are two different things. As the chapters get further along, we'll start to see some little hints of what he really knows about Yuya!

-Seven-awww! You're a sweetie! Leavin' me reviews everywhere…glomps

-The-Lone-Lemon-Well, it was a teaser, so it has to be short ! I hope this chapter is long enough (well, longer, I should say. I know there are times I wish I've never started a fic until it was complete...)

Thanks again!

Midnight Anonymous


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Emotions  
Chapter: Two  
Rating: R overall  
Pairings: Kyo/Yuya  
Warnings: Language, violence, intense-ish situation, adult situations, OOC  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!  
Author's Notes: Okay...I hope this length seems okay for now. I keep trying to get it a smidgen longer, but it always seems to stop around the 1,500 word mark. As always, feedback is craved and adored! Thanks for reading!

After reaching the tent, Yuya was almost hesitant to give up her hold on the obviously strong warrior. 'I still don't know his name...' she thought to herself, removing her arms from around his neck as he placed her on the far side of his bedroll.

"We leave early in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep." He started to crawl in the bedroll, seeming not to notice Yuya's wide eyes and sputtering noises as he blew out the lamp.

"Wh-What are you doing!" She asked, moving away from him and curling up next to the wall of the tent. "I thought you said you weren't going to touch me!"

Kyo grunted, opening his eyes and turning so he'd face her. "And I have no intention to touch you, woman. So get some sleep." He turned back around, but Yuya didn't seem to be done with him.

"Then what do you call this, huh?" She made motions with her bound hands, but Kyo didn't see them.

"If I am correct, I am not touching you." She could hear the smirk in voice and her temper instantly flared.

"You pompous piece of sh-"

"Be careful what you say." His voice was a low growl, and Yuya gulped, swallowing the profanities she was about to spurt out. "Remember, I _own_ you." He burrowed underneath the covers, breaking the harsh mood that had fallen in the tent. "So get some sleep, or I will tie you to the stake outside."

Yuya couldn't tell if he was joking or not, his voice carefully neutral. But, she thought, just in case he wasn't joking, she would go along with him. For now.

* * *

Sleeping next to her was torture, Kyo thought grumpily as he moved about the tent. He had slept, oh, about two hours total. Between her kicking him in the shins and her constant muttering, he felt lucky he'd been able to sleep at all.

He looked back at his bedroll, Yuya sprawled across the warm indention he'd left when he got up. She was lying in her stomach, her strawberry blonde locks falling across her relaxed face. Her right hand was curled up by her face, her left pillowed underneath her head. The blankets were strewn around her, half-covering her still-clothed body. She looked...peaceful, her breathing quiet and even and...

She began to snore.

'Oh this is great...' He thought to himself, barely able to control the smile twitching his lips. 'I just hope she doesn't do this on the trip to the village. That would be...embarrassing.'

As she slept, he packed up his meager supplies, leaving out a brass pitcher and bowl for her to bathe. Grabbing the pitcher and a spare washcloth, he headed out of his tent towards the stream about 200 feet away. After filling the pitcher and setting it on the ground, he stripped himself of his breeches and walked into the cold water.

Men were milling about, and yet Kyo really didn't care. After spending so many years in army camps, he'd lost that shy manner most men had at the beginning, the self-consciousness at undressing in front of other people. Two other men were further down the stream, their splashes audible as they bathed.

Kyo walked in the water until it was just above his waist, the bottom edges of his hair falling into the stream and flowing backwards. He methodically ran the washcloth over his body, cleaning away the grime that had collected over the past few days that he hadn't been able to clean earlier.

As he washed, he began to think about the situation he'd now found himself in. Yuya, while rather irritating at times, was hardly the inconvenience he'd first thought her to be. Underneath that whimpering, sobbing exterior, he could tell there was a core of steel just waiting to have a reason to show itself. She had shown a bit of defiance, he remembered, last night when he told her where she was sleeping.

But, true to his word, he had not touched her in any way that could be construed as sexual. He had, in fact, only touched her when it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He didn't trust himself. While he kept telling himself that he didn't desire her body, he couldn't help but feel something towards the runaway girl.

Runaway royal, really.

He'd known from the beginning, when he'd first laid eyes on her, that she was royal. Her very nature just emanated it. The way her speech flowed, the way her hair shone in the light, even the way her clothing was made. There was just an air of aristocracy that hung about her like fog, and Kyo knew that penetrating the fog would be high near impossible.

He should just not even begin...

* * *

Yuya was startled awake by the noise of people moving about, their voices rising above normal volume as they yelled to one another. She glanced about, blinking her eyes several times to clear away the sleep. That man was gone!

She got to a sitting position, looking even more carefully to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere. But everything, except for a brass bowl, was placed in two trunks and a few bags. Were they leaving? Where were they going?

As she began to struggle to a standing position, the tent flap fluttered open, and the warrior walked in. She blushed furiously and turned her head, her hand covering her eyes. "Do you always walk around in the nude?"

All wet from his dip in the stream, Kyo didn't notice that he hadn't covered himself, and he shrugged as he put the pitcher on the ground. "In an encampment of men, it really doesn't matter."

"Well since I'm not male, do you think you can cover yourself?" Her voice was something he couldn't recognize-a mix of sarcasm, embarrassment, and fear, maybe? He shrugged again and used the towel he'd had earlier to wrap around his waist.

"Better?"

Yuya turned, her face still very red, and nodded slightly. "Better." Her voice dripped with relief.

Several moments passed in uncomfortable silence, Kyo getting dressed and Yuya able to do nothing but watch. His back was turned to her, and she was able to look closely at the scars, their ragged edges telling how painful they must have been.

"Where did you get all of those scars?"

He paused his dressing, glancing over his shoulder through the slits of his eyes. "Battles." There was a pause. "Why did you run away..._princess_?" His voice was a sneer, and Yuya gasped.

"How did you know?" She exclaimed, jumping to a standing position. "We're far awa-"

"You forget who I am." He went back to dressing, a silence once again spreading between them.

"You never told me who you were." She had spoken softly, her face in the direction of the front of the tent. "I don't even know your name."

Kyo gulped. "Kyo. My name is Kyo."

There was a moment of silence before Yuya let out a chuckle. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The sparkle Kyo saw in her eye made heat go to his face and to...other regions of his body.

"So why did you run away?" He had to concentrate so he didn't stutter. "It wasn't like you were being mistreated."

Yuya made a 'hmphing' noise, crossing her arms over her chest and sniffing audibly. "You know nothing about court. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." His voice was a challenge. And even though Yuya knew it was a blatant attack to get her to talk, she couldn't pass it up.

"I thought I loved him." Her eyebrows peaked together. "And I thought he loved me." She began to chew her bottom lip, a movement that was quickly making jelly of Kyo's iron grip on his emotions. "But it was a lie."

"A lie, you say? How so?" Why did he continue to get her to talk? He really needed to get going, move on to the next village. But he also really wanted to hear her talk, watch her alternate between biting and licking her bottom lip. A shiver ran up his spine as he watched that tongue...

"It's no secret that I'm wealthy. My dowry is enough to keep me and a husband comfortable for several years." She frowned. "And he had made it seem that he, well, that he wanted me." For a moment there, Kyo thought he saw tears in her emerald eyes. "But I was wrong." He could almost see as she built walls up around her emotions, blocking away those memories to ponder over another day.

Kyo wanted to say more, wanted to give her a comforting touch. But he was a warrior, and everybody knew that warriors, of all people, had no sense of comfort, and therefore were bad companions. So he simply shrugged, and finished dressing, letting Yuya have a moment of privacy while she stabled her shaky emotions and readied herself mentally for what lied ahead.

* * *

There were several noises outside of the tent, their volume growing louder and louder until there was a grunt just outside of the tent. Kyo walked to the flap, and opened the corner. "Do you need something?"

"I've just come to make sure everything is-"

"We're fine." The biting tone in Kyo's voice caused the man on the other side to squeak. "I'll be ready to move out in an hour."

"Well, that's good. Is the woman going to-"

"She's riding with me." The possessiveness in Kyo's voice startled Yuya, and she glanced at his face to see if it was really true. And all she could see was the hard features, and she knew that what he said was true: He owned her. Every bit of her.

* * *

Tbc...

All right, well, I was kind of hoping to be able to explain why Yuya wants to go home, but I couldn't seem to get it written right. . Home, to me, is a relative term. She may be a runaway, but to get 'home' means more like 'get to a safe place,' rather than actually 'home, as in back to Kyoshiro' (I hope that made sense...) If that didn't help clear up some of the confusion, let me know and I'll try harder to work it in the actual story!

Thank you's:

Ayume Omoide-I'm glad that you like this story so far! glomps back I hope I was able to get her a bit stronger in this chapter-I tried!

Triste1-I always thought of Kyo having that hard exterior, but then being a truly good person underneath. Yuya was a bit more like herself (I think) in this chapter-stronger but still submissive. How is the emotion coming? Let me know! I'm really trying to get it worked in, but it's more difficult than what I thought it would be.

WTH-What can I say? I love bad boys with soft sides I'm also very attached to Kyo for some reason...prolly because he's a bad boy with a soft side! Hehehe! I'm glad that you like it!

Genjy0-Sanz0-After re-reading what I wrote, I did realize he seemed a bit OOC. And while I wanted some OOC, I didn't want him to be completely OOC. I'll remember to put it in the warnings Thanks for letting me know, and I'm glad that you like it!

LadyWater-hopefully those moments come soon! I can't wait to write them!

DudettRin101-I'm trying, really! I'm glad that you like it!

luna-magic-2005- squeals I'm ranking near the top? Yay! I hope I explained a little what I mean by 'going home' up in the author's notes. If it's still slightly confusing, let me know, and I'll see what I can do I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far!

Thanks again! Update might take a little longer for the next chapter only because I'm going away on vacation next week-I'll let y'all know!

Midnight Anonymous


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Emotions  
Chapter: Three  
Rating: R overall  
Pairings: Kyo/Yuya  
Warnings: Ooc-ish, language, violence, adult situations, intense situations  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue!  
Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took a little longer...I was away on vacation and had absolutely no time to write. But I'm back now (where it is freezing...grrr…I liked the warm weather!) and I've got my hammer and pick to chop away at the writer's block slowly building in my mind. So, I hope you like this chapter, and feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks!

They began their journey at an easy walk, Kyo leading his horse rather than riding it. He wanted to believe that it was because he didn't want to tire the beast, making it carry more weight than necessary. But beneath that, he knew it was because Yuya was riding his horse, and he didn't know if the control he had on his body would last.

"How long will this journey take?" Yuya asked, watching as the scenery passed slowly. Kyo grunted, shrugging a shoulder.

"However long it takes." He paused, thinking for a moment. "My guess is three days at the pace we're going."

"Oh."

Silence spread between them, neither of them knowing what to say. Kyo was quiet by nature, so he was unaware of the discomfort Yuya was experiencing because of his silence. But Yuya felt it keenly, and soon she began to squirm. The horse beneath her, irritated by Yuya's movements, began to prance around nervously.

"Sit still, woman. You'll spook the horse." Kyo's voice was a growl as he glanced back with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry." Yuya spoke through gritted teeth.

It had barely been more than two hours, and already she was feeling the strain of the travel. She had never cared for horseback riding, and now she found herself on top of one of the beasts. Oh yes, it would be a long trip.

* * *

The day wore on, and there were several tense moments that involved Yuya getting off the horse and walking. Kyo, however, always remained at the reins of the horse, never mounting it, even to ease his weary legs. He had struggled through worse, he figured. A little walking wasn't going to kill him.

By the time the army started to settle down for the night, Yuya was prepared to just collapse on the nearest soft surface. She had places on her body that she never even knew about aching in protest, and she winced as a particular muscle in her lower back spasmed in pain. Her hair was a matted, sweaty mess, and bug bites covered the exposed flesh of her arms and neck. All in all, she was messy, grumpy, and ready for sleep, food, and a bath in any kind of order.

Kyo pulled his bedroll from one of the side bags on the horse, placing it on the ground and glancing at Yuya. "I will go get some firewood. Stay here." He pointed at the rolled bedding. "You can set that up while I am gone."

He turned on his heel and headed towards the wooded area on their right, grabbing small branches on the way for kindling. Yuya looked at the bedroll, glanced around the camp, and made her decision. He had left her alone, even though he knew she would run away. It was a sign from the Heavens! She would make her escape, avoid the rest of the troops, and get back to a safe place where she didn't have to worry about soldiers or horses, or both.

She glanced around again, studying the other warriors amongst the army. Most were minding their own business, intent on picking the lint from their toes rather than pay attention to a stray slip of a girl. Earlier that day Kyo had removed her wrist restraints, and kept them off so she would be able to hold onto the horse beneath her. Now she was able to use that freedom to her advantage as she began to edge her way to the opposite side of the clearing.

Every few moments she would turn her head and glance back at the bedroll still on the ground. Kyo would be back soon, she thought. What would he do when he saw that she wasn't there? A shiver ran down her spine when she thought about the anger he would feel. She was, in fact, betraying him. He had told her to stay put, and she was breaking that fine thread of trust he had placed in her.

She gulped hard as she moved further away. There were more soldiers around, more than she first thought there was. And the further she moved away from Kyo's bedroll, the more unsavory the warriors became. They weren't just getting ready for bed, she noticed. There were other women about, and some of those men were engaged in questionable behavior with them. Their hands were in places that no respectable woman would allow, but the women didn't seem to care. They were, in fact, enjoying it.

Yuya was so intent on studying the soldiers and their behavior that she didn't see the shadow behind her. She didn't feel the presence of another person until a thick, beefy hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her against a solid chest. "Well, well, missy. What do we have here?"

For the first time since she'd been in the care of Kyo, icy fear gripped her heart. Now, more than ever, she wanted Kyo to be there. She wanted his strength, his protection. Her green eyes widened in panic and her voice refused to come out. The man laughed deeply, spittle flying from his mouth as his foul breath washed over her face. "Come on, sweetheart. Show Manny here what you've got..."

He placed slobbery kisses on her neck, wet slurping noises making her grimace. Teeth scraped her skin, and his arms tightened around her. She whimpered quietly, sobs beginning in the back of her throat as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Oh, Kyo, she thought, where are you?

* * *

Kyo returned to where he'd left Yuya, frowning at the still-rolled bedding and the empty space around it. Where was Yuya? He'd told her to stay there, didn't he?

He shrugged a shoulder, figuring she must have wandered towards the bushes to relieve herself. He gathered some small branches and began to start a fire, rubbing a piece of flint against his murumasa to create the necessary sparks. Once the small flames grabbed the twigs, Kyo began to place larger branches on top until he had a good size fire going.

He frowned as he stood up, kind of worried that Yuya had not returned yet. There were a lot of men who had no qualms about taking a woman against her will, and he did not want her to have to meet any of them. He would not wish those men on his worst enemy. Nobody deserved that much humiliation.

After ten more minutes, he decided to walk towards the edge of the clearing, his interest piqued by the commotion going on by the huddle of small tents. Women were common amongst these warriors, strong-willed and brutal in their own kind of way. They were prostitutes to some of the most violent people imaginable. They would have to be pretty strong to be able to stand a single night with any of them.

But now, Kyo could see some of the women huddled in a group, their eyes flashing anger and hatred in the direction of the main campfire centered between the tents. Kyo's brows came to a 'V' between his crimson eyes. What could spawn the hatred of the women, he wondered.

He meant to walk towards the group of women, inquire about Yuya and go on his way. But as soon as he glanced at the center, where the commotion was going on, fire raged through his vein and his world became tinted in red.

Yuya was in trouble!

* * *

AN: sorry for the long wait, guys! I didn't realize how much I was stressing over this chapter until I realized it has been what, a month, since I last posted? Eeeekk! I didn't mean to, honest. I am just a little nervous about this chapter...Please let me know if you feel it is moving too fast, kay? 

Thank you's:

Ayume: your intuition is strong! I hope this chapter is up to your liking!

Wolfwoods: I'm glad that you like the detail!

Luna-magic-2005: I hope this chapter is as good as you hope!

Genjy0-Sanz0: Hehehe…I figured that, as a princess, she had to get used to seeing things that might not always be proper, so his nudeness would be a shock, but nothing to scare her out of her wits

Mimi-san: I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

Bailong and Kasuhiro: Here ya go! I hope you like it!

Starbrat: True, but where would be the fun in writing it if it didn't have a chance! Hehehe...It's fiction, what can I say?

AngelsWarmth: Unfortunately, I've only seen the anime, although I would eventually like to get the manga's. I enjoy writing the softer-ish side of Kyo, too. From the tiny (and I mean miniscule) hints in the anime, he truly does have a softer side, but it's buried beneath all of the battles and wars. I hope this chapter is up to par!

GoogleGal: Here ya go! Fresh from the folder! Hope you liked it!

SloverPink: I hope to never stop...well, until it's finished, that is. Hope you like this chapter!

Kede Diem: Patience is a virtue, my friend. Unfortunately, I too suffer fro mthe same problem. I want to write the good stuff, but first I must write the necessary stuff...grrr! Hope you liked it!

Next chapter should be out in about two or three weeks (will most likely be on a weekend) Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! I can't even begin to tell you how much it makes me smile to know all of you are reading this and letting me know! It truly makes my day! Thanks again!

Midnight Anonymous


End file.
